nexo_knightsfandomcom-20200225-history
70317 Fortrex
70316 Fortrex may refer to Fortrex. For other uses, visit Fortrex (disambiguation). 70317 The Fortrex is a Nexo Knights set released in 2016. Description Roll into action with the NEXO KNIGHTS™ 2-in-1 battle castle! When Knighton is under attack by Jestro, LEGO® NEXO KNIGHTS™ knights roll into action! Send out The Fortrex, the huge 2-in-1 rolling castle! Launch the Knight Cycle and Aero-Striker V1 to engage the Ash Attacker and Scurriers! Fold out the walls to reveal the hi-tech HQ and get your brief from Merlok 2.0, and plan your next daring mission at the round table to stop Jestro taking the Book of Evil! Includes 5 scannable shields for NEXO Powers: Ground Pound, Super Human Speed, Hawk Holler, ChickenPower and Charging Attack. *Includes 7 minifigures: Clay Moorington, Aaron Fox, Axl, Chef Eclair, Ash Attacker and 2 Scurriers. *The Fortrex features 2 rapid-fire stud shooters on the front; a disc shooter concealed under the drawbridge; 2 stud shooters on the drawbridge and 2 movable double laser cannon stud shooters. *Weapons include Clay Moorington’s grey sword and Techalibur, Aaron Fox’s Blazer Bow stud shooter, Axl’s Big Power Axe, Scurriers’ spear and dynamite, and Ash Attacker’s Magma Blade. *Accessory elements include the Book of Evil, Merlok 2.0 character, Techalibur sword, shooting target, robot trainer with movable arms, ladders, toolkit, frying pan, cup, chicken leg, 3 helmets and Chef Eclair’s chef hat! *Aaron Fox’s Aero-Striker V1 flyer features a missile shooter and movable wings. *Ash Attacker’s Firesquito features a Globlin disc shooter. *Lower the drawbridge to launch Clay Moorington’s Knight Cycle and pop up Aaron Fox’s Aero-Striker V1. *Detach the Aero-Striker V1 from The Fortrex. *Capture the enemy and secure them in The Fortrex’s prison. *Castle walls easily open out to reveal the feature-packed LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS headquarters, featuring a round table, training area, prison, kitchen and more. *Place Merlok 2.0 in the centre of the round table, and push him down to release 4 chairs, featuring shield holders. *Help Chef Eclair prepare a tasty snack for Axl and the hungry knights in the kitchen. *Practice swordsmanship skills and improve your aim in the weapon training area. *Repair Aaron Fox’s Aero-Striker V1 with the toolset and tools. *The Fortrex measures over 9” (25 cm) high, 8” (21 cm) wide and 9” (24 cm) deep, and over 9” (25 cm) high, 14” (37 cm) wide and 9” (23 cm) deep with walls folded out. *Clay’s Knight Cycle measures over 1” (3 cm) high, 3” (9 cm) long and 2” (7 cm) wide. *Aaron’s Aaron Fox’s Aero-Striker V1 measures over 2” (5 cm) high, 3” (10 cm) long and 5” (13 cm) wide. *Ash Attacker’s Firesquito measures over 1” (4 cm) high, 3” (10 cm) long and1” (3 cm) wide. *Combine with the attachable 70324 Merlok Library 2.0 for extra reinforcements! *Download the free LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS: MERLOK 2.0 app to your smartphone or tablet. Ask your parents’ permission first. *Scan shields for each of the 5 NEXO Powers (Ground Pound, Super Human Speed, Hawk Holler, Chicken Power and Charging Attack) and power up in the LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS game! *Watch all your favorite NEXO KNIGHTS episodes on Cartoon Network. Trivia * It is the most expensive and largest set to be released in the first wave. *70324 Merlok's Library 2.0 connects to the back of the set. *The first concept of the set was created 3 or 2 years before the set was in stores. Gallery Category:Sets Category:2016 Sets